The widespread use of helicopters on board ships has created a need for means to move a helicopter from a landing area located on the deck into a hangar situated on the deck of the same ship.
Such operation is, however, extremely complicated because of numerous factors which bring about high unpredictability with regards to both the landing position on the deck and the relative position between the helicopter, the deck and the entrance to the hangar. Additionally, the operation should be capable of being carried out in a manner ensuring full safety both for the helicopter and for the ship's crew, even under extremely hazardous conditions involving, for example, high winds and/or heavy seas which cause pitching and rolling of the vessel, resulting in instability of the helicopter.
There are also known certain technical solutions which provide for a handling truck on the deck to which the helicopter is hitched on landing so that such truck may, by means of suitable devices, maneuver the helicopter to the correct position for moving it into the hangar. Such devices, however, have numerous disadvantages, including the need for a truck to be available on deck at the time of landing and for a link to be made thereto during the landing phase, which is undesirable because of the danger posed by presenting an obstacle to the helicopter and requiring a linking operation during the landing phase, especially under unfavorable weather conditions. Furthermore, once the helicopter has landed and been secured such devices, while holding the helicopter, allow it to rotate on its axis with obvious risks of unbalance and tilting.